SasoDei in: Songfics!
by Ketsueki aka Someone
Summary: Two friends 1 computer music paper pens Songfics! I took it from Katakanion's account with permission because I'm "Friend" in there For now only 1 chapter, maybe more will follow LEMON WARNING! YAOI WARNING! SASODEI, KAKUHIDA


**Yoyoyowww!! Here I am again! :D**

**So, I promised you guys that I would put this up today too, so here it is: The songfics ^^**

**It is easy: Make a playlist, put it on shuffle, and write a fanfic/fic as long as the song is sounding!**

**One day, it was already late, and 2 friends were bored like hell. They decided to do something like that. And this is the result!**

**Maybe you recognize it , but that's just because Katakanion is my friend, and "Friend" is me, so I thought:**

**"Hey, I have an account now, why don't I put in on my own too?"**

**My first attempts on Lemon are in here, so please don't be too harsh on me. I SUCK (XD) on lemons, so yeaahhhh...**

**Thank you Katakanion for being my friend, having sooo much fun with me, and of course for putting it on your account!!**

* * *

**1: Technologic - Daft punk**

Deidara was so happy! He just bought a computer. When he got home, he immediately opened the box and picked the stuff out of it. Once he had everything set up, including turning the computer on, he took out the software CDs and put the first one in the disc drive. "Okay, what to do now?" our sweet Dei muttered. He accidentally pushed a button. "Oops! What have I done now?! Oh I see. Just enter this, and fixed!" Suddenly Hidan walked into the room. "Buy it, use it, break it, fix it, TRASH IT!" he said, pointing at the computer.

**2: I just want (bang, bang, bang) - Group X (short version) (A/N: This is also my first attempt at lemon, so again: if it sucks, just say so ¬_¬)**

"Danna, ahh, again!" "Yeah brat, I know you like that spot!" He thrust again at his prostate. "Ow Danna! I just want bang, bang, bang!"

**3: Princess bride - KOTOKO**

"So why are we here again? Mom, why did you bring us here? I don't even know that friend of yours," Deidara said. "Honey, listen. Just put this dress on. This is a very important marriage of a very important friend of mine." "A DRESS?! I'm not a girl!"The blonde shouted. "Well, I told her you are, so, hurry up!" She pushed him to the dressing rooms. ~~blah, blah further~~

"I hate this dre-"Bang! He bumped into a redhead and fell on the ground. He stared at the bishie and started drooling. Then he said: "Wow... I want to be you princess, even thought I'm not one."

**4: Hypnotized by Jane - Cinema Bizarre**

Sasori bumped into Deidara. "Ouch!" the blonde eeped. Sitting on the floor the two guys looked at each other. The sparkling blue orbs met the dull brown eyes and stayed like that for a few minutes. Then Sasori quickly touched every limb of Deidara . After that he stood up and moved his fingers. Deidara moved up, looking confused. He looked down and saw blue strings of chakra being connected with his body and Sasori's hands.

**5: Chu chu lovely muni muni mura mura purin purin boron nurururerorero - Maximum the hormone (A/N: My second attempt at citrus fruit)**

"Itachi!" "Yes! You like it don't you? Here we go again koi."The raven-haired guy thrusted his cock with much enthusiasm into the blue fish-like's hole. "AAAAARGH! It hurts!" "I know koi, it won't last long." A sudden sound scared the two guys. "DON'T FUCKING SHOUT THAT FUCKING HARD, YOU FUCKING FUCKERS!!"

**6: My ninja info cards - Naruto Fan Songs**

"Hang on. Don't give up hope yet. Maybe I can help you kids out of this... with my... ninja info cards..." "What the heck are those?" Sakura asked. "Ninja info cards," Kabuto answered. "Show them!" "Sure, what do you want to know?" "Who Sasuke-kun loves!" Sakura said, while wiping away a drool. "Alright, the answer is... Naruto!" "What the fuck?!" Sakura screamed. "That's right! They... already had sex." "No way!" Sakura ran away, crying.

**7: The antidote - Story of the year**

"Why did this have to happen?! Deidara! Hang on! I won't let you die! I'm trying to find the antidote! DON'T DIE!! I WANT TO DIE BEFORE YOU DIE!!" Deidara was writhing about on the ground. Sasori kneeled down next to his lover and tried to calm him down. He kissed him but it didn't help. "No, it can't be. I love you, Dei..." he whispered. Deidara slowly stopped moving. "No... no... NO~!!!!" His breath faded and his chest stopped moving.

**8: Returnable memories - Edward Elric**

"Danna I hate you!" A crying Deidara ran away form the house. "Dei! Wait! I can explain!" Sasori shouted, running after his beloved boyfriend. "No! Leave me alone!" Dei blindly ran, ran and ran. He kept himself deaf to every shout that sounded from his boyfriend. Screeching tires were heard by the blonde. He quickly turned around and saw Sasori lying in blood. "Danna..." he whispered. He ran to his lover with even more tears in his eyes. They made black streaks on his cheeks. "Danna... Are you alright?" he asked, kneeling next to the redhead. "You are..." he coughed "blonde; you look li-" he coughed again "like someone I know... But he doesn't love me. I'm ready for this..." A last cough escaped his mouth. "NO!!! I'M YOUR DEI!!! DANNA!!! Don't you recognize me?! If you're dying, I'll die too!" The blonde took out a knife and stabbed himself in the chest. And so they died together.

**(A/N: Well, this is kinda Romeo&Julliet-like ^^U Couldn't think of a better ending )**

**9: Satyr sex - Omnia**

"What's this song called, Danna, hmm?" Deidara asked. The criminals were working on their art and Sasori had put a CD on. "'The elven lover', brat. Oh, and now 'Satyr sex' is on." "-The fuck?" "Yeah, real sex. Don't you hear it? All these sounds in this song? You're going to make them." Sasori said. "Danna? What the fuck are you sa-" The blond was interrupted by a passionate kiss. It happened to be Deidara was working on the bed. He was pushed backwards. Sasori was nibbling on the younger boy's lower lip, begging for entrance that was granted him immediately. Sasori lay on Deidara and it became hotter an hotter.

**10: Don't u ever stop - KAT-TUN**

Deidara lay hand-cuffed on the ground, waiting for another day. 'Why does it have to be like this? Odi et amo*.' "Hello my sweet Dei-doll. How are you tonight? Have the wounds healed a little bit? No? I'm sorry for you. I fucking horny so I won't go easy on you today," Sasori said while he walked into the basement. "Danna, why do you keep doing this? It fucking hurts..." Deidara whispered "Don't you ever stop?" "No my little Dei-doll, you're so cute when you're hurt and cry. Now, we're going to have some fun~!"

*: I hate and I love. It's Latin.

**11: Witchdoctor - Toy box**

"Oo ee, oo ah ah, ting tang, walla walla, bing bang!" a voice suddenly sang. "Argh, Danna! What the hell is wrong?!" "Nothing, just a song that keeps hanging around in your head. Oo ee, oo ah-" "Danna stop!! It's annoying, hmm!" Deidara shouted. "Oh, but you have to find a way to stop me~," Sasori said teasingly. "Okay, then I'm going to be bad..." Deidara said with a wide grin. He took out a rope and tape. "What are you gonna do?" Sasori asked suspiciously. "This! Hmm!" He took the rope and he tied Sasori's hands together. "What the fuck, Brat?!" Sasori shouted. Then the Blonde taped his lover's mouth shut and pushed him onto the bed. "Let the fun begin," he said sweetly.

* * *

**Please review~ Flames will be used in Hell!**

**-Ket = out-**


End file.
